


Beezel

by Tkorg



Series: Beezel [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cockblocking, Jealous Erik, M/M, cockblock Beezel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkorg/pseuds/Tkorg
Summary: Erik doesn't take kindly to competition. Inspired by movie 43.





	Beezel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Movie 43 is available on American Netflix, but it's on the European ones. If you haven't seen it, you should. It's fantastic.

Beezel 

"Erik? Everything alright?" Charles asked, closing the book he was reading. Erik snapped his attention from the cat curled up on the telepath's lap. He blinked, returning to cutting carrots. 

"Hm, yeah." He murmured. He slammed the knife down on a piece of carrot, pretending it was the damn cat. Charles grabbed Beezel, pulling him close to his chest. 

"I don't believe you." Charles stated, the cat nuzzling his head into the man's neck. Erik look up, glaring at the feline. It was trying to replace Erik, and the mutant didn't do well with competition. He wondered how long it would take to cook the animal and how long it would take Charles to notice it was in his soup. He sighed, Charles would know the second him and Erik could greet each other with a kiss without the animal created by Satan having a row over it.

"Well, you can always check." Erik gave a sour smile, taping his head. Charles rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair at the table, Beezel still in his arms. Erik frowned. 

"Is it Beezel? Are you upset that's he's getting more attention." Charles titled his head, a playful grin on his lips. Erik gave Charles a blank look. He would never admit he was jealous of a cat. 

"No." Erik muttered, avoiding the cat's deadly stare. He was sure if he even tired to touch Charles it would attack him. He remembered when he accidentally, out of anger, threw the cat off the bed when it had scratched his face as Charles gave him a blowjob. Charles had almost had stroke, jumping out of the bed, making sure the cat was okay. Only until twenty minutes of whispering and comforting the cat did he notice Erik was bleeding. 

"You can tell me if you are." 

"Well, I'm not." Charles and Erik looked at each other for a bit. Charles broke his gaze when the cat pawed at his chin. He kissed its fluffy orange head. 

"What are you making." 

"Soup." Erik said, his tone a bit icy. He eyed the cat, giving it a 'you're lucky we're not alone' look. Charles hummed as he looked over the Kitchen counter. 

"Where's Beezel's bowl?" 

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Es ist eine fucking Katze, Charles! Ich werde nicht für eine Katze kochen!" 

"He's more than just a cat, Erik. He's our child, you can't exclude him. It will hurt his feelings!" 

"Does it count as including him if he's in the soup?" Erik gave the telepath an exasperated look. 

"That's not funny." Charles covered the cat's ears protectively. 

"No, what's not funny is the lack of sex we've been having." 

"Jesus, must you always think with your dick? You know it makes Beezel uncomfortable..." 

"No, I make him uncomfortable." Erik eyes widened as the cat made a sound. "It's laughing! It's fucking laughing at me!" 

"He was sneezing, calm down." Charles placed another kiss on the cat's head. "My god Erik, are you pouting?" Charles giggled into the cat's fur. 

"I'm not pouting, I don't pout." 

"Mhm, well, I think it's time for Beezel to take a nap." Charles said in a high pitched voice, like a mother talking to her baby. He walked out of the room, placing Beezel on the bed. The cat curled up and looked as though it had fallen asleep. Charles smiled at the cute little tabby. He started walking towards the door, ignoring how the cat's head popped up. He quickly closed the door behind him and walked back to the kitchen. He cringed as he heard Beezel start scratching at the door. 

"Charles? What are you doing?" Erik asked. The other man gave him a quick peck on the lips and dropped to his knees. 

"Sometimes I forget I have more than one baby to take care of." He said with a wink, causing a smile to brake across Erik's face. "Don't let me be a distraction, you still have another bowl of soup to fill." Charles smirked, unbuttoning the other man's trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> German translations 
> 
> "Es ist eine fucking Katze! Ich werde nicht für eine Katze kochen!" ~ "it's a fucking cat! I will not cook for a cat!"


End file.
